


A Cold Memory

by takeflight



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight





	A Cold Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daiyokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyokai/gifts).



"Hey, Hide. Merry Christmas. I like you too."  
"A-aha...M-Man, you're really getting heavy back there."

Gift for Juju - this is part 1! [Full view here](http://imgur.com/QGWGVA9)


End file.
